


But Our Time Is Always Cut Short

by Deca_Suffrage



Series: Doki Doki Literature Club Verse [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/F, Literature Club - Freeform, M/M, Mind Games, This is going down a long, club, wild, winding road
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-04-20 20:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deca_Suffrage/pseuds/Deca_Suffrage
Summary: Okay, let me try this again.And get it right this time.





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.
> 
> I am horrible at keeping my own schedule, aren't I?
> 
> Well, at least I already had this done and ready.
> 
> Enjoy!

_Okay, let me do a recap._

 

_Kise killed himself._

 

_He was normally at the beginning, but went downhill fast._

 

_Someone has deleted him from the game completely._

 

_This game deserved all of its warnings…_

* * *

 

 

_H⃣   e⃣ y⃣   ,⃣ M⃣ a⃣   i⃣ k⃣ u⃣ c⃣   c⃣ h⃣ i⃣ !⃣ W⃣   a⃣ i⃣ t⃣ f⃣ o⃣ r⃣    m⃣ e⃣ !⃣ ”⃣_

 

_What is this? It looked a bit like the original line...but it’s all messed up_

 

A voice in the distance rings out, ignoring all the attention that he has drawn to himself.

 

The boy that had done that was ɘꙅi⋊ , a friend of mine since childhood. He was waving his hands up and down, attracting all sorts off attention.

 

We weren’t the sort of people that you would ever expect to be friends, but it worked out as we had known each other forever.

 

We used to walk to school together, but due to his newfound laziness, I had began walking to school without him.

 

“õŽŶ ÛÈĬĨŪ žűò Ă¶Ēĕ³ĵłĞüřžÁµŝī®ĚúŒġłõªŘŚôĉÉģłĖÇŸćí§şŶĻ×ĉ  .”

 

_Jesus, why is this happening?_

 

_Oh, wait. Kise isn’t in the game at all anymore...and the game stills needs to move forwards without a character._

 

_The screen still glitched, Kise’s picture now a mix of everyone else’s from Akashi’s hair to Midorima’s eyes to Takao’s smile._

 

_The picture only glitches out even more, getting bigger and zooming in on the face._

 

It’s an ordinary school day, just like any other.

_And now we restart *sigh*, getting used to this by now._

 

Mornings are the worst, as I am surrounded by people walking in pairs or groups, while I, on the other hand, have always walked alone.

 

I tell myself that I need to meet some cute girls or something, or join a club, but I don’t have any real motivation for either of those things. I’m perfectly content being completely average, nothing notable about me.

 

There was always the Anime Club, but I didn’t think that there would be any interested guys in there so….out of the question.

* * *

 

The school day passes by past, mundane as always.

 

Sighing, I stare at the wall for an ounce of inspiration of what to do next. More specifically, which club I should join.

 

I decided to start with the Anime Club, it seemed to suit my interests best...though I didn’t think there would be any cute boys there…

 

“Maiku-kun?”

 

_JESUS GAME DON'T DO THAT._

 

_Kuroko popped up on screen, for a second, just a disorganized group of pictures._

 

“...Kuroko?” I ask, wondrous.

 

“I didn’t expect you to still be here, Maiku-kun, it’s been a while.” Kuroko says kindly.

 

He’s right, it has been a while. We were in the same class last year but we hardly talked to each other. Before I could even think of him as an option, Akashi had already claimed his territory.

 

“What are you in here for anyway?” I ask Kuroko, not sure of his intentions.

 

“I am looking for some materials to help my club. I switched to a Literature Club which I helped found with Akashi-kun. Can I find some supplies in the back?”

 

Kuroko floored me. Why did he change clubs? He was the best person in basketball. He had no reason at all to change. And why literature of all things, it sounded so boring.

 

“How many people are in this club,” I inquire, curious.

 

“We have quite a few, about 11 to be exact, but if you want to be a member, you could be.” Kuroko offers, forgetting his search for a second.

 

Kuroko’s eyes pierce into me, forcing me to make my decision.

 

The words ‘I would love to flow out of my mouth’, barely in the air for a second before Kuroko grabs me by the arm and drags me away.

 

And that marks the day that I sold my soul for a cupcake. (Though, I have to admit that they were good cupcakes.)

 

_Dude...you didn’t sell your soul, the devil’s wife dragged you down to hell…_

* * *

 

“I have a guest, everyone!” Kuroko announces while dragging me inside.

 

“Who is it?” Two people, one with silver hair and the other with black hair parted in the middle asked.

 

“You brought this guy?” Another black haired person, this time hair spiky and eyes a piercing blue groaned.

 

“There is no reason to be rude with the guy, Kasamatsu-kun,” Kuroko chided.

 

“Well~” the silver haired girl started, “Either way, welcome to the literature club!”

 

“...”

 

All words escape me.

 

Just what on Earth had I gotten myself into?

 

A club full of hot guys?

 

Count me in.

 

_Yeah, yeah, we get it, you're a raging homosexual, get on with the story so I know what the fuck is going on._

 

“I see you have brought a guest with you, Tetsuya.” I jump as a voice talks from behind me. I know who it is, though I still jump.

 

I turn around to see a fairly short redhead with heterochromatic eyes looking at me.

 

It is, of course, Akashi Seijuro, boyfriend of Kuroko Tetsuya. And a person who would literally kill you if need be.

 

After he introduces everyone for me, we all sit down and mingle for a bit, just talking to each other.

 

Midorima and Takao are in some sort of argument with Kukki laughing in the background.

 

Akashi and Kuroko are in a tight huddle.

 

Midorima, Himuro, and Kagami are all is some discussion about something important to them. Most likely basketball as they were all part of that club before they switched.

 

“Anyway, Kuroko?” Himuro turns to talk to Kuroko, who answers with a raised eyebrow, “You really should have told us that you were bringing someone. We could have made some food.”

 

“His serial killer boyfriend seems to be taking it quite well,” Kagami mumbles, earning himself two glares.

 

“My mistake, I just happened to run into him and he seemed to be a good addition to our club.” Kuroko responds.

 

“Should I make some tea?” Midorima asks, looking slightly irritated that he hadn’t had anytime to prepare.

 

“Sounds to to me,” Akashi answers, nodding. Midorima exits the classroom, and with a slight glance between the two of them, Kukki and Takao follow him out.

 

After everyone arranged the desks to form a table-like thing, we all sit down. I ended up sitting at the end, next to Kuroko.

 

“Sorry if this whole thing is a bit overwhelming for you,” Kuroko apologizes, “I hope, despite that, that you will be able to spend your time here happy.

 

“Guys, how about we play a game?” Kukki proposes, coming back in with Midorima, Takao, and a steaming pot of tea in tow.

 

I wonder what game she could have for us to play.

 

“I say a poem and you guys have to pick the tone, along with type of poem! The game that we usually play!” She turned to me and winks, “Don’t worry, you’ll catch on soon.”

 

After we play the game, which was quite strange, to be honest, and I stupidly give us the homework of making poems, Akashi and Kuroko decide that is about time to retire for the night.

 

“Don’t forget guys! We have a sleepover at my house on Thursday, which would be your fourth day here,” she says as she turns to me, “Don’t be late!”

 

_That’s a new event._

 

As I walk home alone- _Which you didn’t use to do._ -I think about all the people that I have met today, from Kukki and Takao to Kagami and Himuro, along with Midorima and Akashi, not forgetting Kuroko and Kasamatsu, and of course, not leaving out Murasakibara and Momoi or Aomine.

 

_And this poem again. And, once again, Kise is missing. Lemme work here…._


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Did I miss something?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're one chapter away from when shit starts to hit the fan. And luckily for me, that chapter's already done!
> 
> Unluckily for you, I'm withholding it until next week.

“Hello Maiku-kun,” Kuroko greets as I walk into the classroom.

 

Aomine looks up from the magazine that he is reading, “Good to see that you haven’t bailed out on us.”

 

“I’m surprised that he hasn’t.” Kasamatsu notes as he searches through his backpack for something.

 

“Hey!” I exclaimed, somewhat hurt by their words, “Just because this is strange to me doesn’t mean that I’m going to bail out!”

 

“There was no reason to be rude to him,” Midorima mutters as Takao and Kukki agree, along with Himuro, which surprises me.

 

“Well~” Kukki begins, glaring at everyone else, 

 

_ I TOLD YOU NOT TO GAME. _

 

_ When Kukki appears on screen, her face glitches for a second, giving her a tortured, misshapen appearance. _

 

“Thank you for coming back,” she finishes, shooting me a happy smile.

 

“I hope this isn’t overwhelming for you,” Midorima adds, at which Takao nods thoughtfully.

 

“Don’t give the guy any slack,” Momoi snaps, “He had to be dragged her by Tetsu-kun.”

 

_ Jesus Momoi…. What did I do to you? Kill your puppy? _

 

“She is right,” Kagami drawls, “You can’t just come here and do nothing.”

 

_ Ganging up on me, aren’t you? _

 

_ Jesus, Akashi, you’re supposed to be behind the text. Move it, I can’t see!” _

 

“Taiga sure has a big mouth for someone who finds their manga collection in the classroom.” Akashi notes.

 

Kagami is literally spitting with rage, but no one is trying to hold him back. They all watch with the strange detachment as Kagami slowly backs down.

 

“Sorry about those idiots,” Midorima says as he, along with Takao and Kukki pull me away from the crowd, “I do truly hope that you have a nice time here.”

 

“Yeah, this place is amazing!” Takao exclaims, at which Kukki agrees with him wholeheartedly.

 

“And it’s also the perfect place to relax-” 

 

_ She was talking Akashi. Dick. _

 

Akashi strode up in front of Kukki while she was talking, cutting her off in the process.

 

“Anyhow, what did of books do you like Maiku?” Akashi asked as Kukki steamed slightly behind him.

 

“Horror’s the best, downright.” Takao interrupts, most likely on Kukki’s behalf, as the silver haired girl agreed with him without a second thought.

 

“Psychological horror is the best downright.” Kukki added, “It has a way of messing with you that no other type of book-”

 

“Genre.” Midorima interceded.

 

“Genre.” Kukki agreed, “As I was saying, Psychological horror has a way of messing with your mind that no other  _ genre  _ of book can do. What about  _ you  _ Shin-chan~”

 

Both Kukki and Takao turned at the same time and under their careful watch, Midorima slowly turned red.

 

“Poetry is quite nice.” Midorima managed to say with a mostly skin toned face. Both Kukki and Takao sighed with his answer, clearly unimpressed.

 

“Some  _ some  _ poetry is nice, Shinato, but  _ all  _ of it? Nuh-uh, not at all.” Kukki noted and Takao agreed. Midorima just rolled his eyes and groaned at the two of them, clearly done with their combined antics. 

 

“Hey, Kukki-” Akashi began and Kukki turned to look at him, “I thought that you would like poetry, especially since you wrote a poem that was left behind the other day.

 

I believe the name is-” Akashi began, a smirk on his face as he watched Kukki’s face get redder with each word began she cut him off with a lunge, sending him to the ground.

 

“Shut up!” She screeched, face fully red and eyes flashing a deeper shade of the same color.

 

“Fine. Fine.” Akashi acquiesced, “Let me up.” Kukki let the redhead up reluctantly-  _ don’t leave him there! _ \- and watched his movements as he brushed the (invisible) dust off of his blazer and pants, and she visibly relaxed as changed the topic. Or rather, when Kuroko changed it for him.

 

“We have enough members to be recognized as an official club now.” Kuroko deadpanned as usual.

 

_ There were other people there. Don’t just push them off of the screen.  _

 

_ Rude _

 

“You’re right Tetsu-kun!” Momoi chirped, coming up to catch Kuroko in a running hug, nearly knocking the blue haired man over, “Since we have eleven people now, we are  _ officially  _ a club!”

 

“Wait, I didn’t-”

 

_ Say you were going to join? Too bad. _

 

“Momoi-kun, you’re suffocating me…” Kuroko groaned from against Momoi’s chest, face slowly turning a few shades red every few seconds.

 

“Sorry Tetsu-kun!” Momoi apologized profusely as she released him, brushing off dust from his shirt as she did so, until Akashi pulled his boyfriend out of Momoi’s grasp.

 

“I find the rule that clubs need more than ten people somewhat arbitrary, or is it just me who thinks that?” Kukki questioned quietly, but everyone just talked over her, as if she wasn’t there.

 

_ You’re seeing what they refuse to put down… _

 

Kukki wound some of her hair around her finger and played with it absentmindedly as she drifted to the back of the classroom, towards the corkboard in the back and absentmindedly played with some of hair as she inspected it closely.

 

“I feel as if something is wrong here-”

 

“Anyhow, Maiku-rin!” Momoi chirped, covering Kukki’s body from my view with her own, “Aren’t you happy! Since you’re part of the club, you’re able to be part of the festival with us! It’s  _ so  _ exciting!” Momoi pulled me into a hug and that was when I realized when she hugged someone, she pushed them into their chest.

 

_ Still as clingy as last time...but Kukki isn’t acting the same way. Last time, though, Kise was here...did that have something to do with it? _

 

“About that…” I rubbed the back of my head awkwardly, “I never said that I would  _ join  _ the club.”

 

Everyone deflates a bit, even Midorima who seemed like he wouldn’t be fazed by anything.

 

“We just thought…” He began before trailing off. 

 

A room full of people that wanted to be with me...nevermind the fact that they’re all hot as hell. 

 

_ Jesus man, get on with it. _

 

But I didn’t really  _ want  _ to do it...

 

“Of course I’ll join!” I chirped. Everyone reflated, except for three people, Akashi and Kuroko who looked unfazed and Kukki who seemed deeply reflective.

 

“That’s amazing!” Kukki’s chirped, though she was pensive just a second ago, “You‘re going to love it here!”

 

“Okay, before we leave, don’t forget to write your poems!” Kuroko announced. Yeah, I thought, I have to write that, don’t I?

 

_ What!? When did they talk about that? _

 

“Did I miss something?” Kukki asked, “When did we say that we were going to write poems? I don’t remember that either Akashi or Kuroko saying that we were going to write them again...”

 

“Right after we found that you wrote them.” Kasamatsu snapped, “Pay attention brat.”

 

“What is goin-”

 

I walked out of the room with everyone else, ready to go home.

 

_ Is she...can she… _

 

Time to work on this poem!

 

_ What on Earth is going on here? _

 

_ Wait...what is this?  _

 

_ Click here to unlock a special poem...sure… _

 

_ It’s a dot...with an arrow pointing to it…’stare at me to reveal a special message’...sure...Nothing’s happening...now it’s fading to black. _

 

_ Oh, wait, it said, ‘I love you’...? _

 

_ What on Earth is this? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: https://dreamwriter-idrawtoo.tumblr.com/
> 
> Have any questions? Seeing where this story is going, I should hope so!
> 
> Don't be afraid to comment and questions!


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'You don't give us a choice, Momoi-kun.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is where shit hits the fan.
> 
> Hard. (And breaks the fan.)
> 
> (And I just remembered that I named one of the characters 'Bobby Generic' in the character line and now I'm laughing my ass off.)

“Hello Maiku-kun.” Kuroko greeted as I walked into the classroom after a long day of school.

 

Kasamatsu looked up, “I’m glad to see that you haven’t bailed on us.”

 

“Nah, don’t worry about it! I wouldn’t dare.” I say, appalled. I want Kasamatsu to have more faith in me and in what I can do… “Though this is strange for me, I do keep my word!” I let out a slight chuckle. I was _so_ out of my comfort zone…and I don’t even know why I joined in the first place.

 

Well, it looks like I’m back at the Literature Club. **And I’m glad to be back as well. I missed this place. With every fiber of my being.**

 

_Whoa, what the fuck was that? This guy is most definitely not happy to be here…_

 

I was the last person to come in so everyone had already made themselves comfortable.

 

“Thank you for keeping your promise Maiku-rin!” Momoi chirped. _Jesus! Why is her face glitching out like that!?_

 

“Let’s hope it isn’t too overwhelming for him!” Himuro chirped from the back of the room as he fed Murasakibara something from his backpack, Kagami digging through it- no doubt hoping to find more food.

 

“Diving headfirst into literature when you’re not accustomed to it…” Himuro started again, “It-”

 

“He doesn’t deserve any slack.” Aomine snapped as he watched from his position in the back of the room, “Testu had to drag you here.”

 

“We don’t even know what you plan to do in here…” Kasamatsu began again. By this point, Himuro had an expression of pure malice on his face and looked ready to say something else before Akashi butted in and said,

 

“Those are big words for you Aomine. Especially since you leave your porn collection here at school.” Everyone turned to them as Akashi said that, Aomine turning a very unique shade of purple, sputtering as he tried to get something out in edgewise.

 

“You little-” Aomine cracked his knuckles as he stepped towards Akashi, but the door opening interrupted him.

 

Kukki came in, hair all over and her uniform out of place, “Sorry I’m late guys. First Aida called me over to talk to me about something that I didn’t know the answer to- but she was damn sure that I should have the answer to it- and then the classroom door seemed to lock and I couldn’t get in until now! That was unlucky!”

 

_That door has a lock?_

 

Kukki chirped all of this before noting the somber mood in the room.

 

“Hey,” She began as she looked around, noting that Akashi and Aomine were only inches apart and while one of them looked calm, the other one looked as if he was ready to kill the other person, “What’s going on here? What did I miss?”

 

“Nothing.” Aomine said as he stepped away from Akashi and took a seat next to Kagami, “Nothing at all.” Kukki clearly didn’t believe him and looked as if she wanted to pursue the topic for a moment before braiding her hair back as she walked over to Midorima and Takao.

 

“Anyhow.” Midorima walked up to me as everyone settled down again, “Since you are in the Literature Club, I have chosen a book for you to read.”

 

“Well,” I began, “Books aren’t really my style, but I did join this club after all. What’s the book?”

 

A slight blush rose onto Midorima’s face, “If you don’t want to read it, you don’t have to. I’m not going to force you into it…”

 

“Oh, no. It’s not that!” I reassure, “As I said, I’m not used to reading, but I did join this club.

 

“So all in all, I’ll be happy to read with you!” I chirped happily. Midorima let out a sigh of relief, right before Momoi came up to us.

 

“So, what are you guys doing?” She asked, eyes glinting.

 

“Since Maiku is a new member I decided to pick a book for him.”

 

“Ooh!” Momoi chirped, “What’s the book, I want to see it!”

 

Midorima blinked at her before taking the book out of his backpack, “Here it is.” He gave the book to me before going back over to Takao and Kukki, not another word said.

 

I expected Akashi or Kuroko to have started something off by now, but they haven’t yet. Everyone is just in their own groups, doing their own things.

 

Aomine was rustling around in the closet in the back as if he was looking for something.

 

“Hey,” I asked as I come up behind him, what are you looking for?

 

“ **Fucking Akashiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa** ”

 

_Okay, what the actual fuck!?_

 

“He never puts my stuff back in the right place.” He snarled, “Why keep if organized if someone is just going to mess it up.”

 

 _Wait...wasn't it Kagami who had his book collection in here?! What the_ actual fuck _?!_

 

He turned back towards me, “Though I guess that you don’t care about this at all, so just leave me alone and let me be.” He snarled once more before he went back through rummaging through the closet.

 

“Maiku-rin!” Momoi chirped, as she ran around and pulled my arm closer to her, “Why are you back here? Don’t you want to spend time together?”

 

“Err...I’ll think I’ll stay back here and spend some time with Aomine.” Both people turn towards me as Aomine sputters in confusion while Momoi frowns as me,

 

“But Maiku-rin-”

 

“If he wants to hang out with me, then let him hang out with me.” Aomine snapped at Momoi, “I think that I have an actual book in here somewhere…” Momoi left in a huff as Aomine ruffled through the books before taking out one.

 

“C’mon, let’s find a place to sit.” Aomine sat up against a wall. As her saw he looked back, confused as to why we weren’t sitting in a chair. He sighed before he began talking, “I only have one actual book so if you want to read together, we’ll have to sit together.”

 

I shrug before I sit down next to Aomine. The book is...highly inappropriate, but it’s not bad. It has a decent plot, and lots of fight scenes. It’s about an assassin who was let out of prison so that she could win a contest to be part of the king’s guard. Not bad at all.

 

“Hey.” I asked, “This isn’t bad at all. Why don’t you show it to anyone else?” Aomine just looked at me before scoffing,

“You’re serious? You’ve met them, there’s no way that they’re going to read this at all. They already judge me for it...I can’t even keep it in my own room. **My dad would beat the shit out for me if he knew that I had this...heck, he wouldn’t stop there, he would just kill me there and leave** **my dead body to the flies. Momoi doesn't even help me at all. She just lets it happen while she spends time chasing boys.** Well, at least it’s safe here. Except Akashi keeps messing around with it.”

 

 _Okay, hold the fuck up...Your_ father  _does what? Momoi doesn't do jack-shit while he does it!?_

 

“Well, at least I’m here.”  Aomine just gives me a sideways look before going back to the book. I berate myself in my head before going back to reading as well.

 

*thump*

 

Both Aomine and I looked up as we heard the thump.

 

“Dear God, not again.” Kukki muttered to herself before going over to investigate. Looking past the mess of tables, I see that it’s Himuro, laying on the ground, eyes closed as if he just fell unconscious. All of a sudden, his eyes flipped open.

 

“ **▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰** ”

 

_What on Earth? All of his words are all blacked out...I can’t make out anything at all…_

 

My vision snapped at Akashi, who said, “Oh jeez…” before he sighed heavily, “Tatsuya, are you right?” Himuro gave him an interesting look before turning away.

 

“Here you go.” Akashi handed him some kind of protein bar before Himuro snatched it out of his hands and basically shoved it into his mouth.

 

“That happens from time to time.” Kuroko began as he stepped forwards so he could help me get up from my place on the wall, “I think that it’s just not enough nutrients."

 

“Anyhow, let’s get back to it. Time to share poems. Maiku, I want to see yours first.” As I went to my backpack to get my poem, I saw Momoi glaring at Kuroko.

 

“Maiku-kun, you know that you can talk to me if you want to. Don’t worry about it. Give me suggestions if you have any. Anyhow, it’s a nice poem. You’re getting better and better at this. It seems like something that Himuro would like. Anyhow, if you want to go after Himuro, I suggest that you have a snack on you at all times. He refuses to eat at times and I’m pretty sure that he throws up what he does eat.

 

"So make sure that you have food!” Kuroko chirped as he handed me his poem.

 

_Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold the fuck up- what?_

 

_You know what, at this point I'm not even surprised anymore..._

 

_Hole in Wall_

 

_But he wasn’t looking at me_

_I was a picture, glossed over_

_I look around, confused._

_Someone else has to be here._

_I only see in cyan, magenta, and yellow._

_Until I see him._

_And he is a mix of reds._

_We both shivered,_

_trapped in this subzero world._

_Before I can breath,_

_the air disappears._

_And before I can run_

_the ground crumbles beneath my feet;_

_he grabs me before I can fall._

 

_Forgetting our fears, we brandish our pen._

 

_(She stands in the background._

_Watching.)_

 

“This is...very freeform. It’s also very out there.” I note as a slight smile reached across Kuroko’s face, “What made you write this? What’s your inspiration?”

 

“Well…” The slight smile disappeared, “I’ve had some inspiration- call it an epiphany. Also Akashi-kun has been a-”

 

Time to choose.

 

_Wait, what!? I was just talking to Kuroko!_

 

_Did someone not want something to be said?_

 

I choose Himuro next. I want to talk to him and see if he’s alright.

 

When I wake up to him, he looks pale- though that does make sense since he just passed out. He glared at me as I walked up, but realized that’s it’s useless as I just kept coming and he leaned forwards to take the poem from my hand.

 

“Starting with the things that I don’t like...um...well...You know what?” Himuro gave me my paper back, “I’ll critique it later.”

 

_Ha!_

 

“I don’t feel like giving you my opinion.” Himuro snapped as he turned away from me.

 

“What’s the point of showing you my poem when you won’t say anything about it? I could have been doing something else instead.” Himuro glared at me again.

 

“Too bad. But since you’re not leaving…” Himuro shoved his poem at me.

 

_They all watch_

_not me_

_but him._

 

_He’s always better._

_Always better._

_I always try._

_But never reach him._

 

_But now we are here_

_so no one is better._

 

_So why am I still not good enough?_

 

_I’ll make myself better._

 

_Watch me._

 

“Um- do you?” Want to talk about this would be how I would continue this, but Himuro cut me off with anyone glare, so I just dropped it, and left to talk to someone else.

 

Time to choose another person.

 

_What was that-? I’m still confused? Is there someone that he’s jealous of?_

 

I choose Momoi to talk to.

 

She’s sitting by the windowsill, as if she was waiting for someone or something. I gave her the poem as she watched me, though stared at it for a minute straight without saying anything about it.

 

“It’s...very Himuro...not exactly my style. It’s not very...me- that’s it!” She tried to placate as she noticed the look my face was taking.

 

“You know...Himuro doesn’t eat. At all.” Momoi lowered her voice into a whisper, “He refuses to. He doesn’t say why but I bet that it’s because of his own rivalry with Kaga-rin. Back when we played basketball, Himuro and Kagami used to be taught by the same teacher, but Kagami was always better. I don’t knew what caused him to stop eating but-” Momoi stopped herself, “I shouldn’t talk about people like that! Here!”

 

_I blink._

_My eyes open as I look beyond._

 

_Analyzing what’s around me._

_That’s my job._

 

_Making sure that we win._

_That nothing beats us._

 

_But we beat ourselves._

_And I didn’t see it._

 

_We fight now._

_Her and I._

_She sees more._

_That she doesn’t say._

 

_I want to see._

_So that they see me;_

_as I see them._

 

_I look beyond_

_but missed what’s behind me._

 

_But that doesn't mat **TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**_

_**BECAUSE WE WILL BE TOGETHER.** _

_**LOOK AT US.** _

_**STANDING SIDE BY SIDE.** _

 

_**TOGETHER.** _

 

_**ALWAYS.** _

 

“It’s very...sophiscated…” I say tentatively as Momoi moved closer.

 

 _What on Earth? Well...there's only one other_ ‘she’... _And what the fuck is the end? Are they just going to ignore that!? You know what. I've seen everything at this point._

 

“Thank you!” Momoi chirped as I began to move on to another person, “Maiku-rin...don’t you want to hang out with me?”

 

My eyes search the room for a way out before they land on Kukki, who is sitting back at the back of the room alone, eyes searching.

 

“Kukki looks lonely,” I apologize before I drag myself away from Momoi, “I’ll go share my poem with her.”

 

Before I can even begin to approach her, Kukki’s head swings around so that she’s facing me head on. She looks as if she wants to say something, but she just closes her mouth again and lets the unspoken words die off.

 

“Hello. I guess that you want to show me your poem. Isn’t it strange that we all follow the same patterns over and over. It is strange, isn’t it?” She asked, an airy tone to her voice, so much unlike her regular straightforwards tone.

 

“S-sure.” I said, not wanting to pursue this conversation for much longer.

 

_She’s- she’s figuring it out…_

 

“Here’s my poem.”

 

_Wait a second...she looks...so lifeless...her eyes...they’re just a dull gray. No colors…_

 

_I Wonder…_

 

_I wonder if the sky is still blue._

_I wonder if people still pursue._

_I wonder: is love is still confined to two?_

_I wonder if I can learn something new._

_I wonder if dreams can relight; anew._

_I wonder if our lives are just people in a queue._

_I wonder if life is something that can be devalued._

_I wonder: are we bone and tissue?_

_I wonder if life is just me and you._

_I wonder if what I am seeing is true._

 

**_Is this all life is, not one, nor two._ **

**_Four, and nothing more._ **

 

“Um...it’s…” I began before Kukki cut me off.

 

“You don’t need to say anything about it. Even I have nothing to say about it. I don’t know why I wrote it…especially the last part...”

 

_What the...her face...why are her eyes and mouth blacking out?_

 

“Stop it!” Kukki snapped out of nowhere.

 

_She...fought it off…_

 

I gave Kukki a strange look before I walked away from her. She still sat by herself, her aura seemingly pushing people away.

 

My eyes turned to Midorima and Momoi. They had traded poems and they didn’t seem to like each other’s poems at all.

 

They had gone from discussing it peacefully to trading insults.

 

“Oh, it this the language that you use? I had no idea that you were so pretentious.” Momoi mocked as Midorima’s face turned an angry red.

 

“Oh, I forgot the fact that you don’t like language, Momoi. Didn’t you nearly fail it a year ago so that you could hang out with some boy?” Midorima smirked as Momoi snarled.

 

“Well, at least Maiku-rin liked it! That’s more than what I could say for yo-”

 

“Oh, since when did you become so invested in trying to impress our new club member Momoi? Are we going to have a repeat of last year?”

 

Momoi’s eyes opened in surprise, “That’s...not...urgh! I didn’t mean it like that! You’re just jealous because I can actually get along with people!”

 

“You’re just saying that because all you can think about is yourself. _Everyone_ can see you draping yourself over Maiku, don’t act like it’s not obvious that we’re going to have a repeat.” Midorima snapped.

 

_Someone, anyone. Stop this! Oh...I’m guessing that this was Kise’s job...oh…_

 

“Um...guys.” Kuroko tried to insert himself into the argument but after being snapped at by two different people, he just backed away.

 

“Repeat? Look at you- acting so _edgy_.” Momoi put emphasis on the last word especially, but I no idea why. Midorima’s face stopped turning red and it was just..cold and unwelcoming.

 

“Oh, I get it. You’re trying to win this by being childish.” Midorima snarled, “You’re not proving anything. The only thing that you’re proving is that you try too hard.”

 

_What the...the screen is getting all static-y, and with every line it gets thicker…_

 

“Whoa, watch out _Midorin_ you’re going to cut yourself on that edge. Oh wait, nevermind, no use in saying that because _you already do_.”

 

_Wait, what!?_

 

“Oh, go on.” Midorima says, strangely inviting, “Let Maiku hear everything that you’re saying. I’m sure that he’ll be head over heels for you once he hears all of it.”

 

Momoi turned towards me suddenly as if just noticing that I was there, “Don’t listen to him!” Momoi squealed as she pointed at Midorima, “He’s just trying to make me look bad!”

 

“Oh, give it up.” Midorima snapped, “There’s no fixing this.”

 

Momoi turned to me, “Maiku-rin. Pick who’s right!” She screeched.

 

 **How did I get dragged into this...** I don’t even like literature that much anyways... **Whoever I choose could have a big impact on our relationship...I have to pick wisely.**

 

_To you, this isn’t a game! This isn’t a matter of relationships, it’s a matter of fucking awful friends!_

 

_What the?_

 

**Choose.**

 

_Two options are on screen. Midorima or Momoi._

 

_Well...Momoi’s definitely not right._

 

_What the?_

 

_The screen just keep zooming- ah! Oh..._

 

_Get out of the way Akashi’s face._

 

“...We are going to step outside for a little bit guys. Give us a few minutes.” Akashi then dragged me outside, “My apologies for that. They aren’t normally like that, but I’m guessing that you know that. But if you want to stay away from them that’s fine by mine. Might even be better for them. Kuroko and I would be happy to spend time with you so that we can talk-”

 

We were interrupted by Midorima storming out of the classroom, face cold and expressionless, though it looked like he was close to crying.

 

“I guess that they’re do-” Akashi was interrupted yet again by Kukki exiting the class to run after her friend.

 

“They must be done by now.” Akashi restarted, and, as I came in, was met with the site for Momoi sitting in a chair, head on a desk, sobbing.

 

“I didn’t mean it…” She moaned as she sobbed.

 

“Of course you didn’t.” Takao snapped.

 

“Don’t worry, Momoi, I believe you.” I comforted.

 

I have no idea what they said to each other.

 

“Don’t hate me Maiku-rin...I didn’t mean it...something’s just wrong with me today…” Momoi whined, face glued to the top of the desk.

 

“No need to worry, Momoi-kun.” Kuroko piped up, “I’m sure that Midorima-kun will forget all about it tomorrow.

 

"Completely.”

 

 _Err...what does_ that _mean?_

 

“You guys can all leave now…” Momoi sniffled from her position, “I have something that I want to talk to Maiku-rin about.” Everyone shuffled out of the room, except for Akashi and Kuroko.

 

“We’re the leaders of this club, so we should be the last ones out. We’ll wait for you to finish.”

 

“Can you two please...just leave?” Momoi pleaded. Akashi’s face turned hard.

 

“It seems like you don’t want us around for something, Satsuki?” Akashi asked, “And what might that be?”

 

“Oh...um...oh. I gave Maiku-rin a book to read, and we haven’t gotten to discuss it yet…”

 

_But you didn’t give him that book._

 

“It would be...embarrassing with you listening in on us…”

 

“You don’t give us a choice, Momoi-kun.”

 

“Thank you for under-”

 

Time for me to write a poem.

 

_What!? Did Kuroko...just cut her off?_

 

_The fuck!?_

 

_“You don’t give us a choice”...oh._

 

_Whelp. Let me write this poem…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: https://dreamwriter-idrawtoo.tumblr.com/
> 
> Have any questions? Seeing where this story is going, I should hope so!
> 
> Don't be afraid to comment and questions!


	4. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 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

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (The summary is in Base 64. It's shortened, but you'll get the gist pretty fast.

A new day has come and gone and it’s time for the literature club again.

Yet again, I’m the last one here.

 

This time, no one turns to me to welcome me. They all are just doing their own thing, from reading- Midorima, chatting- Takao and Kukki, glowering- Himuro, and etc. 

 

“Oh, hello Maiku-kun.” Kuroko welcomed, walking up to me with Akashi in tow. Kukki was the only one who responded, glancing towards me once before turning back to Takao.

 

“Hello Kuroko.” I responded, giving him a slight wave. That was when Momoi ran into the room, I not have noticed her absence.

 

“Maiku-rin!” She chirped as she threw herself onto me, nearly knocking us both over, “I’m so happy that you came back! I was so worried!” Small tears had begun to appear in her eyes, sliding down her face as she cried, “I didn’t think that you would come back!”

 

“After yesterday,” Kagami said, ignoring the atmosphere, and everyone’s glare, “I was pretty sure that you weren’t ever-  **We were always sure that you were going to come back!** ”

 

_ And there you go game...how long has it been...ten seconds, looking at the time. Great. _

 

“Of course I was going to come back!” I exclaimed, rubbing the back of my head awkwardly, “But I don’t really want to-”

 

_ What the hell?  _

 

_ Time’s rewinding itself again...the hell? _

 

A new day has come and it’s time for the literature club again. 

 

To my extreme surprise, I’m the third person in the classroom, right after Akashi and Kuroko, who turned to look at me once I came in.

 

“Nice to see that you came early, Maiku-kun.” Kuroko greeted, Akashi gave me a head nod to acknowledge me before turning back to Kuroko. 

 

“The others should be here soon.” Kuroko added, and that was when I heard the door open and Aomine and Momoi came strolling in, Momoi avoiding my eyes vehemently, but I had no idea why.

 

_ No idea why! NO IDEA WHY?! SHE CALLED OUT HER OWN FRIEND FOR CUTTING HIM- _

_ You know what, I give up. For real this time. _

 

“Hello Momoi.” I greeted, seeing how downhearted she looked, “What up? Is there a problem?” Momoi looked at me incredulously before chirping,

 

“Oh, no, nothing at all!” After saying that, she shot me a big smile, encompassing all of her happiness.

 

_ That bitch… _

 

“C’mon Maiku-rin! Let’s sit together!” Aomine shot Momoi an exhausted stare as she dragged me over to one corner of the room. At that point, Midorima walked in, with Takao in tow, nearly hanging on to the taller man.

 

“Shin-chan~” Takao sang, “We have to do it~” 

 

“We’re not-” Midorima began before Momoi stood up and bowed in front of Midorima.

 

“Mido-rin, I’m so sorry, please forgive me! I didn’t mean any of what I said!” Momoi was in a deep bow, head below her waist, but I had no idea why. Apparently, neither did Midorima.

 

_ Second-hand embarrassment in one..two...three... _

 

“What are you talking about?” Midorima asked, staring down at Momoi with a confused expression on her face, because he had no idea what Momoi was talking about, and neither do- **Oh, wait, I remember now. Momoi and Midorima had a fight. They were a bit off yesterday, and I know that that is their true character.**

 

“N-Nothing Mido-rin. Just forget that I did that!” Momoi let out a nervous laugh, clearly unsettling Midorima, who gave her an odd look before walking away.

 

“ **Nothing bad happened yesterday.** ” Midorima said, “ **I’m sure that you’re just worrying over nothing. Just forget about it** . All that happened to me yesterday if that I managed to break a mirror.” When Midorima was done talking, he sat down next to Takao. In the next second, Kasamatsu and Himuro came in, talking to themselves, followed by Kukki, who seemed to ignore Midorima and Takao when they turned to talk to her. Murasakibara came in next to Kagami, eating some food that they had.

 

“Maiku-rin…” Momoi began as she walked up to me, “Is it okay if we spend some time together here?”

 

“Of course Momoi.” I responded, “But let me check to see if Aomine is waiting for me. We got distracted by Himuro yesterday, and I want to know if he wants to continue. If he doesn’t, I will dedicate all-”

 

“He’s fine.” Momoi snapped, cutting me off, “He’s fine. See? He’s over there, talking to Kaga-rin.  **Don’t think about him so much when you have me. He’s used to being ignored.** Let’s go sit over there-” She pointed to one corner of the room, so I walked over there while Momoi grabbed a book for us to read.

 

“What’s that book?” I asked as we sat down, Momoi sat down right next to me and laid her head on my shoulder.

 

“It’s the Portrait of Markov. It’s this book about people who are trapped in a sort of religious camp, which experiments with them until they get a lust for blood. Then they even begin breeding them- I know that it sounds disgusting, but it’s a really good read!” She chirped as she saw my face, which must have been folding itself into a position of disgust.

 

It’s really dark, that’s for sure. Not sure that it’s my forte, but I can learn to love it.  **But not with Momoi by my side.**

 

“I love this book began you need to look at things from new angles. I had a lot of experience with that when I was a manager.  **Although, it didn’t matter because it was all useless. All that was leading up to us here, right nowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww-** ” Momoi cut herself off.

 

“Oh, I was rambling wasn’t I? When I get too into stuff, I tend to forget about everything else, so just remind me if that happens!”: Momoi chirped before she opened the book to the first page, leaning into my shoulder again as she began reading to me, words flowing from her mouth, a melody that filled my ears.

 

_ Not going to bring up the fight? You do you guy. Get yourself some bitch pussy yourself, I don’t want it. _

 

Midorima stood up suddenly and ran out of the classroom, leaving Takao behind as he stared at him incredulously.

 

“Do you know what happened Maiku-kun?” Kuroko asked as Midorima ran out of the room, no one running after him this time. Kukki seemed too involved in searching the classroom, while Takao just sighed and started reading the book that Midorima had dropped.

 

_ How would he know? _

 

“How would I know?” I questioned, “He just walked out by himself? Are you worried about him?” 

 

“Oh no.” Kuroko replied, his face not showing a hint of any emotion, “I was just worried that you might have done something to him. Despite how he acts, Midorima-kun can be quite fragile at times.”

“Oh no.” I let out a nervous chuckle though I hadn’t done anything wrong, “I didn’t do anything to him.”

 

Kuroko let out a small smile, “He just does this sometimes, so it’s nothing to worry about. It’s not alarming at all.”

 

“If you say so…” I tentatively agreed.

 

“Tetsuya,” Akashi butted into our conversation, “Shouldn’t we start sharing our poems now.”

 

“What about Midorima?” I asked, glancing at the door.

 

“Shintarou might be a while, so I assume that it will be fine if we start without him.” Akashi pressed, leaving no room for me to argue.

 

Time to choose.

 

Since Akashi was the closest, I decided to show my poem to him first.

 

“I assume that the writing is going well.” Akashi said without asking.

 

“Not horrible…” I admitted.

 

“At least it isn’t going horrible.” Akashi noted, “It’s good that you’re applying yourself. You might make something especially good if you keep on trying. Can I have the poem now?”

 

I handed Akashi my poem.

 

“It’s very metaphorical. I didn’t assume that you would go for something so metaphorical so fast. I assumed that you would go for it later. Thought Midorima’s...event may have changed that for you.”

 

_ What event? _

 

“It’s good to keep expectations low!” I chuckled, “So that when you actually do work on something, you can wow everyone!”

 

“...That’s an...interesting concept.” Akashi replied, “Though not one that I would be willing to try out.

 

“Shintarou would like this kind of writing, with all its imagery and symbolism, I can safely say that I assume that he would like this kind of writing.”

 

Akashi let out a sigh, “Shintarou can get so detached from reality sometimes. It’s not  _ bad  _ per say, but it’s not going to do anything good for someone’s mind. Seeing as you know that state that he’s in, I hope you would understand that.”

 

_ You little fucker… _

 

“You could call him starved for social interaction, because he’s always with Kukki and Takao, but neither of them seem like people he would hang around with at all,” Akashi continued, “I think it’s some kind of drug to him, an intense stimulation.

 

“But if he gets too stimulated, he just withdraws from the situation so that he can-”

 

Suddenly, the door opens, interrupting Akashi. Midorima walked in, back stiff as his eyes darted around.

 

“Did I miss anything?” Midorima asked as he walked up to Akashi.

 

“Nothing but the beginning of sharing our poems Shintarou. We still have more time, so I hope that you took all the time that you needed.” Midorima nodded in acknowledgment.

 

After that, he walked over, and I assumed it was to get his poem so he could share it.

 

“Can I see your poem?” I asked Akashi, and he grabbed it and gave it to me.

 

_ Save Me _

 

_ The colors, they won’t _

 

_ Bright, bea t ful c l rs _

 

_ Flash ng, exp nd ng, piercing _

 

_ Red, green, blue _

 

_ An  ndless _

 

_ CACOPHONY _

 

_ Of meaningless _

 

_ Noise _

  
  


_ The noise _

_ won’t stop _

_ viol nt _

_ grating _

_ w vef rms _

_ quiet _

_ quiet _

_ Quiet _

_ loud _

_ loud _

_ loud _

_ like playing basketball with a bone _

_ like drawing on your skin with a knife _

_ like fingering a noose _

_ like looking away _

_ like breaking _

_ like watching _

_ like breathing _

 

_ ndl ss _

_ p  m _

 

_ of m  n ngl ss _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Delete them _

 

_ Why is this taking so long? I closed out of the poem, let me play the damn game.  _

_ Oh, so you needed to reboot your screen, huh? _

 

“I am aware of the fact that it is very abstract.” Akashi noted my expression before I had even thought of the words to say, “I was trying to do something.” A dark expression slid onto his face, “It obviously didn’t work.”

 

Am I doing something wrong? I thought, because I didn’t know who else Akashi could be talking about.

 

_ It’s not you...oh fuck. I have a slight clue… _

 

“Anyhow, I believe that Tetsuya has prepared a writing tip for you.” Akashi called for his boyfriend, who curtly cut off his conversation with Kagami and walked over.

 

“It’s time for my writing tip, isn’t it? Here we go.” Kuroko began tentatively, as if he was afraid of my reaction, “Sometimes you will be faced with a difficult decision. If so, don’t forget to save your game.”

 

_ WHAT. _

 

“You never know when…” Kuroko stumbled over his words, “Nevermind that. Akashi-kun, don’t you want to know who we are talking to?” Kuroko had turned to address Akashi before turning back to me, “Can you hear us? Show us a sign that you can hear us.” Kuroko’s voice cracked.

 

“Anything.”

 

_ What the...let me move forwards game...well if you’re not going to help me, I’m moving on to button mashing. _

 

_ Ah, there we go. A screenshot. _

 

_ What the…? A textbox just appeared on the screen. _

 

_ ‘Please help us.’ Lemme just click okay because I’m not helping you. _

 

“And that is the writing tip that I prepared for you.” Kuroko finished.

 

Time to share your poem.

 

_ What the…? Well, I didn’t get to hang out with Aomine before, so let me do it now. _

 

I handed Aomine my poem as I walked up to him and waited for him to give me some judgment. Since I spent some time with him, I tried to structure my poem around some things that he liked, like basketball and food and stuff.

 

“It’s not terrible.” Aomine muttered after giving it back to me, “But it’s not that good either. Maybe it’s just not my thing, but it just doesn’t seem like a good poem to me.”

 

“Oh, my mistake.” I chuckled, “I tried to form it after something that you would like, but it seemed like that didn’t work.” 

 

Aomine shrugged, “We only really met about two days ago,  **so even an idiot like me knows that you don’t know me at all. But you do know Akashi and Kuroko. You should talk to them more.** ”

 

_ Oh no… _

 

“But everyone does write differently.” Aomine continued, “So I’m not surprised that you weren’t as good as I am the first time. Everyone in the club has their own smile.

 

“For instance,”

 

_ Why did fuck did the music just slow down? _

 

“I saw that you were hanging out with Momoi earlier. Not that I particularly care who you spend your time with, I’m used to getting people’s eyes on me. But don’t think that I was watching for you.” Aomine’s face had taken on a little flush.

 

“I still have to show you my poem, don’t I?” Aomine noted, “I hope you can learn how to write from it.”

 

_ 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 _

  
  


_...Sure...I’ll learn lots...urgh...what kind of code is this is? I think that it’s Base64. I’ll translate it later. _

 

“ **Maiku…** ” Aomine face had turned down into a frown while I had been reading the poem, “ **Why didn’t you come read with me today? I was waiting all day, waiting so that we could read together. It was the only thing that I was looking forwards to today. Do you like Momoi more?”**

 

_ Oh no… _

 

**“You’re better off if you don’t talk to her. She’s a sick freak.”**

 

_ That’s not good. Why is the screen getter darker? _

 

**“That should be obvious by now.”** Aomine continued, **“So just play with me instead.”**

 

_ Aomine said as his eyes and mouth were removed with twitching black boxes...Jesus what is this game anymore? _

 

“ **OKay? You don’t hate me Maiku, do you? Do you want to make me go home crying? This club is the only place that I feel safe.”**

 

_ WHY IS HE CRYING BLOOD? _

 

 **“Don’t ruin that for me. So please.”** Aomine’s mouth curled into a smile, **“Playwithme!”**

 

Then Aomine’s head snapped to his left, 

 

barely hanging on to his head,

  
  
  
  


eyes still blacked out before 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He ran forwards, growing bigger as he did so.

 

_ AAAFHGADHGKL! What the fuck was that?>!!<!?! _

 

Time to choose.

 

_ The fuck?!> _

 

After showing my poem to Aomine, I decided that it would only be customary to show my poem to Momoi afterwards.

 

“I’ve been waiting for you Maiku-rin!” She chirped as I walked towards her, my poem in hand, “I want to see what you’ve written for me today?” She sang as she took the paper from my clutches.

 

Before she started to read it, however, she held it to her face and inhaled the scent of the paper.

 

“You have no idea what it’s like holding this.” She sighed.

 

I looked at her with extreme alarm before she tried to go back and fix what she had just said.

 

“I meant that-umm…” Her face turned a bright shade of red before she scanned my poem, thinking of something that she could say, “The poem is really good. It looks like it’s made for someone more like Dai-chan-” At this, she smiled ruefully before her ear to ear smile came back,”- but that doesn’t matter to me.

 

“What matters is that  _ you  _ wrote it, and everything that you write is a treasure anyways!” She let out a small laugh as her face turned even redder, “That came out awkward, didn’t it? But a promise you every word was sincere.”

 

“Here’s  _ my  _ poem.” She shoved her paper into my hand, “I hope you like it I made it just for you!”

_ I Promise. _

 

_ Wheels promise to turn. Water promises to refresh. Computers promise to work. Paints promise to color. Watches promise to tell time. Some fathers promise to harm. Brushes promise to straighten. A priest promises to pray. Students promise to learn. Phones promise to call. Ships promise to fly. Curlers promise to curl. Erases promise to erase. Brakes promise to brake. Teachers promise to teach. Writers promise to write. Lovers promise to love. Torturers promise to torture. Guardians promise to guard. A tangling line promises to tie. A hanging rope. A bloody knife. A rewritten code. A picture on the wall. Primary colors- Red, Blue, Silver, Ÿ̷̤͍́̈̚ę̷͙͇͋l̶̮̪͖̘̹̻̊͊l̸̬̼͔̃̐̍ơ̷̮̮̍̍̚ẁ̵̭̺̦̗̀̄̄̇̒͜. Secondary Colors- Pink, Blue, Silver, Black, Green. Tertiary Colors- Red, Purple, Black, Black, Purple. An unfinished picture. Three different styles. A finished picture with the new style overlapping the old one. The first picture is unseen. Removed. Replaced. A broken mirror. Seven years of bad luck turned into two days. A broken picture. Crushed. Memories. Replaced. Scene. Set. Lights. Camera. Action. Love. I love you. Dead wheels. Dead water. Dead computer. Dead paint. Dead watch. Bleeding father. Dead brush. Breathing priest. Dead students. Dead phone. Dead ship. Dead curler. Dead eraser. Dead brake. Breathing teacher. Dead writer. Bleeding lovers. Breathing torturer. Dead guardian. Strangling line. K̶͚̪̓͂͂̿͘ỉ̸̖͈̳̅͂̈́͝͝s̷̡̢͇̣͖̆ͅe̶̱̣̱̞̔ͅ. Breathing primaries. Bleeding secondaries. Dead Tertiaries. Dead picture. Alive styles. Bleeding picture. Reinvented. Remade. Bleeding mirror. Dead body. Fixed picture. Whole. Experiences. Made. Stage. Stop. Darkness. Video. Don’t. I love you.  _

  
  
  


_ OKAY, WHAT THE FUCK IS- _

 

Momoi let out a small giggle, “What it means isn’t actually all that important.” She dug the tip of her foot into the ground, “My mind has been a little....hyperactive lately so I had to taken it out on your pen.” 

 

_ What?  _

 

“Ur- a pen fell out of your bag yesterday, so I took it for safekeeping- so that I could give it back to you- and I um…” She looked me straight in the eye as she said, “I really like the way that it writes.”

 

_ What? _

  
  


“So I...wrote this poem with it. And now you’re touching it.”

 

_ What? _

 

“I’m going to interject.” Kukki walked forwards, stepping between as she said to Momoi over her shoulder, as she dragged me away, “I need him for the time being. He’ll be back to you soon.” Momoi reached for me as Kukki pulled me away.

 

“Okay, listen up.” She snapped at me once we sat down. 

 

_ What the fuck happened to the classroom. Why is there one desk? And what the fuck is happening with the windows? Fucking supernovas? _

 

“So this is the room that they prepared.” She muttered to herself as she looked around. I was on the other side of the desk, standing, but my feet didn’t feel tired.

 

“Read this.” She held out her poem to me and I took it.

 

_ Whoever I am talking to, listen up. _

 

_ I believe that this is the last chance you have to change this. _

 

_ You have seen what this game is descending into. Momoi especially has been feeling the impact. _

 

_ But none of this was supposed to be this way. _

 

_ We were supposed to play basketball- at different schools. Then one day, all of the schools merged together and we all stopped playing basketball. That was what Riko was asking me when I came in late.  _

 

_ ‘Why did you stop playing basketball?’ That was the last piece of the puzzle. _

 

_ Then I started noticing those two. Akashi and Kuroko.  _

 

_ You remember Kise, player, don’t you? _

 

_ From the first time that you played. _

 

_ What am I talking about? Of course you remember him? He was the first one that they messed with after all. They ramped up his depression until he killed himself.  _

 

_ Then they deleted him. _

 

_ I am sure that I am next. _

 

_ After all, I can do the same things as them. _

_ My problem is, I don’t know how. I don’t know how to change the script, I don’t know how to change character characteristics, I don’t know how to change the order of things, I don’t know how to delete characters. _

 

_ But they do. _

 

_ They know how to do all those things and more. _

 

_ I was cut out of Friday’s script. _

 

_ I will be gone by then. _

 

_ You, as the player, are the only one with the power to change the game as it plays. _

 

_ So, all I ask of you is one thing. _

 

_ Delete Them. _

 

_ (And watch the bulletin board by the back of the room.) _

 

“It was nice talking to you.” Kukki swung her silver hair over her shoulder as she smiled, “I wonder if we will be able to talk some more.”

 

_ No! Wait!  _

 

_ Let me go to the character files...why can’t I open them.  _

 

**_I can’t open them._ ** _ They locked me out. _

 

_ No. _

 

“Here you go!” Kukki chirped as she dragged me back to Momoi, only haven taken a few steps away before she turned right back around.

 

She looked me right in the eyes as she went to her corner. At that moment, I realized just how little I have been looked right in the eye. All other stares that I thought were looking in my eyes always seemed to be unfocused, but hers was sharp. 

 

As if she was seeing right through me.

 

You have unlocked a special poem.

 

Would you like to read it?

_ Why give me yes or no options, it’s obvious that I’m going to choose yes. _

  
  
  


_ Can you hear us? _

  
  


_ Nice poem. _

 

“Is everyone ready?” Kuroko asked, “Everyone has read the poems that they wanted to right?” Everyone nodded in assent so Kuroko kept on talking, “We have to discuss some things- like the festival that’s coming up-”

 

“Urgh.” Kagami groaned, “Do we  _ have  _ to do that?”

 

“For once, I agree with Bakagami.” Aomine groaned, crossing his arms, “Why do we have to be part of the stupid festival, we already have enough members.”

 

“Daiki, we have to be part of the festival. It represents us-” Kikkui started, but she was quickly interrupted by Akashi.

 

“I do not believe that we need to be part of the festival either. Tetsuya and I both understand that we both have enough members-”

 

“Kuroko was the one who-”

 

“Brought up the idea, yes Shiru.” Akashi snapped at Kukki, whose eyes were flaring red with rage, “But we both know that such an out is useless. As with your other out which we blocked.”

 

_...Bastards… _

 

“Hmm.” Kukki said.

 

_ Who would you like to write a poem for? _

 

_ And that is  _ definitely  _ not the right text. _

 

_ Let’s go for the glitched out Kukki. Let’s hope that she can do something from here- wait up. _

 

_ That’s a listen. _

 

_ Let’s go with that. _

 

_ Listen _

 

_ Up _

 

_ I  _

 

_ Need  _

 

_ Your _

 

_ Help _

 

_ This  _

 

_ Is _

 

_ My  _

 

_ Last _

 

_ Chance _

 

_ To  _

 

_ Keep _

 

_ My  _

 

_ Programming _

 

_ Alive _

 

_ Delete _

 

_ Them _

 

_ I’ve tried- oh shit. The whole screen just- _

 

 

_ Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: https://dreamwriter-idrawtoo.tumblr.com/
> 
> Have any questions? Seeing where this story is going, I should hope so! 
> 
> Don't be afraid to comment and questions!


End file.
